Love For The Fellowship
by Khrystyne
Summary: This is a little fic that I recently got an idea for. Slash!! Legolas/Aragorn. Don’t like, don’t read. Based on the movies. PG-13 for slash and violence.
1. Into The Mines

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Author's Notes: This story starts off right after Frodo is cut loose from that huge slimy monster-thing and they're all running into the mines. By the way, I'm basing this fic on the movies, not the books, 'cause I haven't read the books in a while.

Chapter 1: Into the Mines

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted as the Boromir hurriedly carried Frodo away from the monster. Aragorn glanced back at the monster as he followed.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried as the monster lunged. Aragorn thrust his sword at the monster and ran after Boromir. Legolas pulled an arrow out of his quiver and took careful aim.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled as the monster shrieked in pain and fury.

Legolas unleashed the arrow and struck the monster in the eye, giving the others a few seconds to make it to the caves.

"Run!" Aragorn shouted as he herded the hobbits and Boromir into the caves. The monster reared and let out a roar as it unfurled long, hand-like appendages, grabbing onto the stone around the entrance to the caves. It pulled itself out of the water and began pulling down the doors and stones around the cave, blocking the Fellowship's exit. Everyone hurried inside as the ceiling gave way and came crashing to the ground. The hobbits clustered together fearfully as they watched the monster' destruction. Legolas came to a stop behind Aragorn and clutched his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" the Elf whispered as all light was extinguished from the cave-in.

"I'm fine. What about you; are you hurt?" Aragorn replied quietly, looking at Legolas and brushing a strand of hair from the blonde man's eyes.

"No, I'm all right," Legolas replied, his breath hitching in his throat like it did every time Aragorn touched him.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you," Aragorn said earnestly, leaning forward. Legolas's eyes fluttered shut as Aragorn's breath ghosted over his lips. Just then, Gandalf spoke.

"We now have but one choice."

The wizard's staff suddenly glowed and he rapped it upon the floor, creating a brighter light. Legolas and Aragorn leapt apart, but not before giving each other meaningful glances. Aragorn drifted, undetected, to the back of the group next to Boromir.

"We must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf continued, starting off into the shadows. "Be on your guard," he added as he passed Legolas. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Everyone fell into a line as they followed Gandalf: the wizard himself, Legolas, Gimli, the four hobbits, Aragorn, and Boromir. The Fellowship set off.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side," Gandalf warned. "Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Legolas followed Gandalf along a narrow path and up a steep set of stairs, his bow out and senses on guard. Even with impending danger ahead of them, he had to struggle to keep his thoughts off Aragorn. However, he was startled out of his thoughts by Gandalf's voice.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels," he stated conversationally as he ran his hand over a silver-looking vein, "but . . . mithril."

He stopped and looked over the side of the cliff. Out of curiosity, Legolas's eyes followed the wizard's gaze and were astonished by what they saw. He glanced over and saw that Aragorn, as well, was amazed at the sight. There was an infinite depth of walls and ladders and buckets. Everywhere there was a shining of the same silver-like substance that Gandalf had admired in the wall next to them.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf added, continuing down the path.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exulted.

"Yes," Gandalf replied. "I never told him," he said, with the air of one about to divulge a great secret, "but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Legolas missed the last part of his statement because he turned to look at Aragorn. The Ranger, however, was staring intently at Frodo, who looked a bit intimidated. Legolas felt a stab of jealousy at the intensity of the gaze of which Aragorn was giving Frodo. The feeling quickly passed and a wave of shame, foolishness, and guilt swept over him instead. Legolas felt his face turn red as he thought about his insecurity. Aragorn would never leave him, especially for a hobbit.

The Fellowship began climbing up the steepest stairway Legolas had ever seen. He heard some pebbles fall and whirled his head around, his hand already on his bow, which he had placed around his quiver to allow easy climbing. When he turned, all the sound was had been Pippin slipping and falling into Merry.

"Pippin!" Merry rebuked hushedly.

Gandalf reached the top of the stairs first and, one by one, the Fellowship stepped over the side with the help of Legolas, who had reached the top seconds after Gandalf. When Aragorn came last, he held onto Legolas's hand, both of them glancing uneasily around. Aragorn's hand strayed from Legolas's and found its way to the small of the Elf's back, where it stayed, unconsciously stroking. They both exchanged worried looks as Gandalf halts at the top of a short staircase.

"I have no memory of this place," he whispered resignedly.

Legolas leant up against a nearby wall as everyone settled on the ground. His eyes flitted over to Aragorn, where the Ranger sat next to Boromir. He distantly heard Merry, Pippin, and Sam quietly discussing Gandalf's loss of familiarity.

"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered fearfully.

"No," Merry replied determinedly, although it sounded to Legolas that he wasn't quite sure himself.

"I think we are," Pippin said matter-of-factly.

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking!" Sam hissed. Legolas smiled as he tuned out the rest of the conversation. He turned his head to see Frodo walking over to Gandalf.

"There's something down there!" Frodo whispered as he reached the wizard.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf replied, as though he had been expecting it. Legolas shivered. Oh, how he hated that creature.

"Gollum?" Frodo replied, half surprised, half frightened.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!" Frodo cried.

"Escaped?" Gandalf asked, turning to Frodo. "Or was set loose?" Understanding dawned on Frodo's face. Legolas leaned closer as he strained to hear the rest of Gandalf's statement as the wizard dropped his voice. "And now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself."

Legolas's blue eyes followed his gaze. He saw dark, dirty fingers grab a stone block, large wet eyes and a grimy face coming after. _ Great. The slimy thing's here again, _ Legolas thought. He scrunched up his nose and shuddered as he again caught sight of the filthy face.

"Sméagol's life is a sad story," Gandalf continued. "Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him...before it drove him mad."

Legolas had heard enough. He ignored the rest of the conversation and, involuntarily, his eyes and thoughts turned back to Aragorn. Suddenly, the Ranger twisted around just in time to see Legolas glance away, embarrassed, looking everywhere but Aragorn. Legolas felt stupid. He knew Aragorn couldn't do or say anything when they were in the company of others. Legolas felt Aragorn's gaze on his back, where it stayed for a good five minutes until, driven out of frustration, the blonde man shifted his eyes back to Aragorn. He saw the scruffy Ranger smile and wink, which made the Elf turn a bright red. He hung his head, allowing his long blonde hair to fall about his face to hide a goofy grin that had appeared. Just then, he saw Merry, Pippin, and Sam look up, hopeful smiles on their faces.

"He's remembered!" Merry said happily, getting to his feet.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf corrected. He led the Fellowship down a dark stairway as he put on his peaked hat. He rested a hand on the short hobbit's shoulder. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Legolas fell into step behind the four hobbits as they followed Gandalf into the depths of the caves. Before long, they came to a large, open area. Broken, elaborate columns lie strewn on the floor. Gandalf halted the line of adventurers and lifted up his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said, more to himself than anyone else.

Suddenly, an ostentatious stone hall lined with soaring pillars and vaulted ceilings was illuminated by the light of the old wizard's staff. Legolas could hear the gasps of awe from the others and could understand their amazement.

"Behold," Gandalf said, as though he were introducing a celebrated hero. "The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye-opener and no mistake," Sam breathed in wonder, gazing at the sight before him.

The Fellowship clustered together and began walking forward, glancing curiously around the columns. Gimli abruptly broke away and hurried towards a chamber shining with a single ray of light.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cried as the dwarf rushed away from the group.

Gimli ignored Gandalf and disappeared into the room. Legolas exchanged tense looks with Aragorn and Boromir as Gandalf strode into the chamber after the dwarf. Legolas was surprised by the state of the room. The walls were scarred and broken, as were the corpses and weapons flung about. The Company found Gimli kneeling by a tomb and sobbing. Gandalf stepped forward and looked at the tomb's surface. The hobbits gingerly shuffled forward so they were next to the tomb. Legolas sensed rather than saw Aragorn step up beside him. The Ranger bumped into him and, in the process, laced fingers with the handsome Elf.

"No! No!" Gimli sobbed. "No!!!"

Boromir solemnly moved forward and laid a hand on Gimli's shaking shoulder. Gandalf leant over the tomb and read it aloud, translating as he went.

" 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'," Gandalf read. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

Gimli wailed ever louder. Gandalf spotted something and hands his hat and staff to Pippin. He bent down and grabbed a large and battered book from the grasp of a dust skeleton. He opened it and brushed the dirt from the page.

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag," Gimli chanted softly in Dwarvish. "Kheled-zâram...Balin tazlifi."

A feeling of unease grew in the pit of Legolas's stomach. He knew something was coming but couldn't place the sensation. He leaned into Aragorn.

"We must move on; we cannot linger!" Legolas whispered in the Ranger's ear. He nodded.

"I know, my love, I know," Aragorn murmured back. "Relax, we will be out of here soon enough."

"No, you don't understand!" Legolas hissed urgently. "I—"

" '_They have taken the bridge...and the second hall'_," Gandalf read aloud from the thick book he held in his arms. Legolas and Aragorn turned to the old man as Gimli looked up and Gandalf continued reading. "_'We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes'_."

Pippin, looking frightened and unsure, backs away from the tall wizard.

" '_Drums...drums...in the deep'_."

He looked up slowly as he turned the bloodstained piece of parchment. Legolas noticed everyone shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

" '_We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark'_."

Legolas saw Pippin trip and perceived, at the same time as the hobbit, a dusty corpse sitting on the side of a stone well with an arrow imbedded in its chest. Legolas opened his mouth to say something but found he could make no sound.

" '_We cannot get out... They are coming!'_ "

The Fellowship glanced uneasily at each other. Legolas's bright blue eyes flicked to Pippin, where he saw the hobbit reach out and twist the arrow in the corpse's chest. Before the Elf could move, the skull slipped off the body, falling into the well with a loud crash. Gandalf whipped around at the noise.

Pippin guiltily turned to face the furious wizard. As he faced Gandalf, the remaining limbs of the corpse slips backwards into the well, dragging down with it a connecting chain and bucket. The noise made everyone wince, the sound echoing from hall to hall in the infinite depths below. Pippin managed to look ashamed, but visibly flinched at every ricocheting noise. After a moment, there is silence again and everyone began to relax. Boromir exhaled a deep breath. Gandalf slammed the thick, dusty book shut.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

He turned and snatched his hat and staff away from the hobbit and then turned back to the rest of the Fellowship. Distantly, Legolas heard a sound.

::Boom...boom::

Gandalf and Pippin turned simultaneously, the hobbit staring down the well. As though one, the Company all glances uneasily at the well.

::Boom...boom-boom...boom-boom-boom::

It stopped and everyone thought it was over. Then, like a strong heartbeat, it began again.

::Boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM::

Terror filled the faces of everyone, as the pounding grew louder.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Frodo's sword. Frodo looked down, as well as everyone else in the Company, as he pulled his sword, Sting, halfway out of its sheath. It glowed blue. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried as he looked around.

Boromir rushed to the doors to take a look. He leaps back just in time as arrows hiss through the door near his face. After exchanging a last look with Legolas, Aragorn threw down his torch and ran over to Boromir while shouting back to the hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!"

They both manage to close the doors as a horrifying bellow was let loose outside the chamber.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir told the rest.

Legolas spotted some rusty axes nearby and began tossing them to Aragorn and Boromir to help blockade the door. When they were finished, they brandished their weapons, ready to fight. The rest of the Fellowship followed their example.

Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb with a cry and brandished his axe.

"Let them come!" he cried, snarling. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

There was a pounding outside the door as the Orcs begin breaking the doors down. The Fellowship could see weapons crashing through the splintering wood.

Legolas and Aragorn stood side by side in the front of the group, bows out, ready to shoot. The Elf saw a gap in the door and he shot. His reward was a shrill cry. He notched another arrow to his bow as Aragorn let loose another.

Suddenly, the Orcs broke through the door and the battle began.

The waves of armor-clad Orcs charged the Fellowship, who engaged the Orcs in the encounter. Aragorn and Legolas unleashed a shower of arrows upon the Orcs, killing many, while Boromir and Gimli sliced at them with sword and axe. With a roar, Gandalf threw himself into the fight, the little hobbits following. Aragorn drew his word and swung it around, beheading an Orc and darting away as black blood spurted.

Legolas spotted Sam standing in the heart of the battle, staring upwards. The Elf saw Aragorn follow his gaze and looked in the same direction as well. Just then a cave troll smashed through the doorway. Legolas notched an arrow, aimed and let it fly. It struck true in the shoulder of the troll. The monster clasped a hand to the wound before advancing on Sam, who was still standing stock still in the middle of the fight. As the troll swung its mace, Sam yelled and dove under the troll's legs. The troll turned around and spotted the cringing hobbit. It raised its leg to crush Sam after cornering him, but fell back. Legolas spotted Aragorn and Boromir pulling on the chain leading behind the troll. The monster twisted around and, using his chain, swung Boromir across the room into a stone wall, where he laid, dazed, as an Orc prepared to run his sword through the man.

Aragorn saw this, as well. He took his sword and threw it into the Orc's neck, killing it. Still in a daze, Boromir gets up and looks to Aragorn. The Ranger nodded. Despite everything around him, Legolas still felt immensely proud of Aragorn for saving the life of someone he had just met several days before and not making a big deal about it.

Gimli stood upon the tomb of Balin. He swung his axe and pierced the troll's shoulder near Legolas's arrow. The troll, in retaliation, swung his mace into the tomb, shattering it and knocking Gimli off. Legolas noticed Merry and Pippin push Frodo behind a pillar to keep him safe while Gimli hacked at an Orc. The troll swung his mace at Gimli and the dwarf ducked just in time. Instead, the monster struck an Orc, and then another. From a crowded corner of dead goblins, Legolas unsheathed two more arrows into the troll, causing it to reel back with a cry, as Gandalf knocked out an Orc with his staff.

The troll then began swinging its chain around in circles over his head, finally snapping it at Legolas. Deftly, the Elf dodged it, only to have the chain swung at him again. The Elf evaded the chain several more times until, one time, the chain whipped around a pillar and caught. Legolas placed a foot firmly on the chain to secure it. He then took the opportunity to dart up the chain to the troll's broad shoulders; he quickly took aim and let an arrow loose into the back of the troll's head. The troll cried and reached behind its head for the person that caused it pain. Legolas easily jumped off to the floor, mentally congratulating himself on not getting killed. The troll was whimpering in pain and it stumbled, snapping its chain free from the pillar. Legolas saw Sam hit an Orc with one of his skillets.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said before turning and smashing another Orc.

The troll raised its mace and swung it down at the other three hobbits, causing them to leap apart, Frodo separated from Merry and Pippin. The troll searched for Frodo, who manages to evade capture by playing cat-and-mouse behind a pillar. Before Legolas could say anything, Aragorn cried out.

"Frodo!" he shouted, trying to fight his way over to the trapped hobbit. Frodo made his way around the pillar to avoid being seen by the troll. Twice this happened, before it seemed the troll had left him alone. Then, out of nowhere, the troll blasted around the pillar, bellowing in Frodo's face. The hobbit yelled, stumbled, and fell back behind the pillar in a corner. The troll found him nevertheless and snatched him up. It dragged Frodo off of the edge of an alcove.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Frodo yelled, fear evident in his voice. Legolas noted that Aragorn looked absolutely exhausted, but he continued still.

"Frodo!" he shouted back, making for the hobbit.

Frodo slashed wildly at the troll's hand with his sword. As a result the troll dropped Frodo to the ground, twisting and staring at its injured hand. After a moment, the troll growled and prepared itself to swing again, but Frodo was blocked by Aragorn leaping in front of him with a yell.

The Ranger grabbed a nearby spear from the floor and stabbed at the troll with it, holding the beast at bay. The troll was further infuriated by Merry and Pippin throwing stones at its head. The troll swung his arm around and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room into a stone wall. Legolas gasped in horror; Aragorn was lying, seemingly unconscious, on the ground. The Elf glanced from the Ranger to an advancing Orc and made up his mind.

"Forgive me, my love," he whispered, blinking tears out of his eyes as he threw himself full force at the Orc. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Frodo had rushed over to Aragorn and was trying to rouse him.

Frodo noticed the troll looming over him and tried to dash out of harm's way. The troll, however, had another thought. It blocked Frodo's path with its spear and knocked the hobbit back. The troll then reared back before plunging the spear into Frodo. He moans in pain as the troll surveyed what it had done. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other before charging the troll with battle cries. They leapt onto the beast, stabbing it multiple times mercilessly.

"Frodo!" Sam cried worriedly while Gandalf stared across the room, stunned. "Frodo!" he shouted before moving quickly towards his friend. Startled from their trance, Gandalf, Boromir, and Aragorn hurried towards the fallen hobbit. Frodo, still moaning, slumped to the floor with the spear imbedded into his chest.

The troll flailed his arms around his head and, after much effort, finally got hold of Merry. It swung the hobbit around and finally Merry slipped through the troll's grip and fell to the ground. Pippin was still hanging on to his sword sticking out of the troll's back. The rest of the Fellowship had redoubled their efforts against the Orcs and the troll. Gandalf and Gimli were taking turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range of its mace. Legolas stepped up and aimed. Pippin stabbed the troll one more time in the back of the head. As a result the troll opened its mouth in a moan of pain. Legolas let his arrow loose. It flew up into the troll's mouth.

The troll stopped fighting and its hand fumbled at his mouth where the arrow was. It stared upwards, shocked, and gave a long, pained moan as it fell dead to the ground. Pippin was thrown to the floor when the troll hit solid rock. There was a moment of silence before anyone moved. Then Gandalf rushed to Frodo while Aragorn crawled the last few feet to the fallen hobbit. Frightened and stunned, Sam walked slowly over.

"Oh, no," Aragorn whispered as he looked over the spear digging into Frodo. He rolled the hobbit over onto his back. Frodo opened his eyes, groaning and gasping for breath.

"He's alive," Sam reported, rather unnecessarily in Legolas's opinion.

Gandalf sighed in relief.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt," Frodo reassured the others as he sat up, clutching his chest and breathing hard.

"You should be dead! The spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn remarked, astonished.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eyes," Gandalf commented, smiling at Frodo.

Uneasily, Frodo revealed his mithril shirt, which glimmered in the light of the chamber.

"Mithril!" Gimli cried hoarsely, in awe. "You are full of surprised, Master Baggins."

Suddenly, the Fellowship heard noises. Gandalf looked behind him and saw the shadows of more Orcs.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" he whispered, looking back at the Fellowship.

The Company ran out the rear door of the chamber into a high, vaulted hall of pillars with ray of light shining from an unseen shaft. Closely pursuing the Fellowship was an army of Orcs. Other Orcs sprung from the floor or crawled down from the ceiling onto the pillars like spiders. The Fellowship drew their weapons as they gathered in a tight circle. The Orcs surrounded the Fellowship and enclosed upon the nine, snarling and leering at them. Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall followed by a thunderous rumble and another. Panicking, the Orcs flee in all directions. The Fellowship is left alone as Gandalf gazes down the hall. Legolas notched an arrow and started to aim. When he saw the light become more intense, his hold on the arrow loosened.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered into Gandalf's ear. The old wizard closed his eyes, concentrating. Another rumble was heard before he opened them again.

"A Balrog – a demon of the ancient world," he replied grimly.

The rumble was heard again, still remaining out of sight. Fiery light danced on the walls and ceilings.

As soon as Legolas heard the name of the monster, his heart dropped. Before his eyes flashed pictures of this horrible creature he had seen but once before. He had hoped never to see it again.

"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf stated as he turned to his right. "Run!"

Author's Notes: This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. Please tell me what you think, whether it's I suck at LotR and should stick to Harry Potter (that's what I usually write), or it's I'm pretty good and should continue with the story.


	2. Losing A Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Author's Notes: Oh, my gosh! I got reviews, and on my fic's first day up, too! Yay! Okay, anyway, thanks, right.

To PethraGirl: Thanks for your review! Sorry about the tenses, though. ::grins guiltily:: It's supposed to be in the past tense. I think I fixed all of the verbs and such that were in the present. Tell me if you see any more moronic mistakes!

To Alexis: Thanks sooo much for your review!! And about the spacing, I fixed it now. It was really late at night when I posted the chapter and I totally forgot about adding an extra line between each paragraph. Sorry! Hope it's better now!

To lady ithilmir: Thanks again for your review and your help! If you have no idea what I mean by 'thanks again', I put a little note in chapter 1 where Gandalf and Frodo are talking about Gollum. ;-)

To d: Oh, my gosh! I totally love you! You're on my side!! They really DO have too much time on their hands! Anyway, yes, more development is to come, such as how Legolas and Aragorn came to hook up and such. That's coming in the next two chapters, at least (I haven't really thought too much about it yet! A little bit, but not a tremendous amount).

To Legolas: Glad you like it! This soon enough for you?! :-)

::Jumps up and down in excitement:: I got my first flame!!! And I laughed my ass off reading it!!! Look:

"You're a sick, twisted sad fruit, you dumb fruit. I refuse to read your horrible story, for its stench drove me off. How sad and pathetic you must be to write a Yaoi fic. Don't you have things to do besides writing twisted fanfictions, like oh, maybe school, you cajone. Happy New Year, Jerkoff."

I can't help but think that this person is a bit redundant. He called me a fruit twice in one sentence. And does he realize that the New Year was about seven and a half months ago in the US??? And you can't say I didn't give you guys fair warning. It said right in the summary and the rating "SLASH!! Aragorn/Legolas. Don't like, don't read. PG-13 for SLASH and violence." In case he didn't know, slash is the same as yaoi. And yaoi and slash are both the same as HOMOSEXUALITY!!! . . . Okay, got that out of my system.

Here's the next chapter!!!

Chapter 2: Losing A Friend

The Fellowship ran between the tall rows of pillars before coming to a small doorway in the wall. Swiftly, Gandalf herded the other eight through.

"Quickly!" Gandalf said. With a last look behind him, he swept through the doorway and followed the rest of the Fellowship.

They entered a passageway with Boromir leading the group and head down a flight of steps. It ended abruptly and Boromir would have fallen to his death had Legolas not grabbed him from behind and pulled him back onto himself. Boromir and Legolas glance apprehensively below as Boromir's torch plummets into the vast underworld beneath. The hobbits barely stop short of falling over the edge as well. A moment later, Gandalf came to a stop behind them, leaning against a wall.

"Gandalf!" Legolas heard Aragorn call.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf replied. "The bridge is near!"

Everyone turned and looked to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and the face of a cliff. Behind them, the Balrog roared again. The Elf turned back around to face Aragorn and Gandalf to see Gandalf roughly push Aragorn away from him. A flame of anger rose quickly in Legolas; he hated to see anyone touch Aragorn in a way other than friendly.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf shouted. Aragorn looked hurt and confused. "Swords are no more use here!"

The Balrog roared again and that seemed to resolve Aragorn's mind. The Fellowship descended a twisting flight of stairs to the fiery depths, rising form the ground far below. The Fellowship slowed, encountering a gap in the stone stairs. Knowing he could make it, Legolas leapt easily over the space, turning around to face the others once he had landed on the other side. Another on of the Balrog's roars tore through the light. The ceiling began to splinter and crumble, sending huge boulders falling into the depths.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called encouragingly, beckoning to the wizard.

Steeling himself, Gandalf followed the Elf to the other side.

Arrows began to whistle through the air at the nine, striking the steps where Gandalf had stood a moment earlier. Legolas snatched up his bow and an arrow from his quiver, notched it, and let it fly. The arrow soared through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc. The Orc then tumbles down, dead, from his ledge to the depths.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir gathered Merry and Pippin into his arms before leaping to the other edge. Legolas still shot one arrow after another from his seemingly never-ending supply at various Orcs.

"Sam," Aragorn said, picking up Sam and tossing him to the other side. He then turned to pick up Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," Gimli replied to the action haughtily, holding up his hand.

Gimli leapt across but didn't have enough momentum to make it to the other ledge. Legolas darted forward and grabbed his beard, managing to pull the dwarf back to safety.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried. Legolas rolled his eyes at the dwarf's vanity.

The stone steps began to crumble underneath Frodo and Aragorn's feet. Legolas felt his heart leap up into his throat as he viewed Aragorn and Frodo struggling to get a steady foothold. Startled, Aragorn shoved Frodo up several steps and clambered after him, slipping and dangling off the edge of the steps. Involuntarily, Legolas took a step forward only to be stopped by Gandalf's arm halting him in his tracks. Aragorn pulled himself to his feet, the stairs now several feet shorter than before. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Aragorn was safe. The feeling was replaced a second later by a stab of jealousy when Aragorn wrapped an arm around Frodo, though the Elf knew it was just to keep the Ringbearer from falling.

"Steady," Aragorn said cautiously, as though saying it any other way might bring the whole structure down. "Hold on!"

Legolas heard the Balrog approaching from the other hall, its demonically fiery light getting closer and closer. Stone formations around the mine entrance collapsed with each thunderous step of the beast. A boulder fell from the ceiling and crashed through the steps behind Frodo and Aragorn, creating another gap and further weakening the foundation of the steps.

"No," Legolas whispered, almost silently, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. The staircase begins to shake. Legolas's heart was pounding as the stairs shifted. Aragorn held fast to Frodo's arm.

"Hang on!" Aragorn said to the hobbit. "Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas called to the stranded two of the Fellowship. _ Our relationship will not end here, _ Legolas thought determinedly. _ I refuse to let it. _

Aragorn and Frodo shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and throwing them to their companions. Frodo flew into Gandalf as Aragorn fell into Legolas's arms.

"I thought I'd lost you," Legolas whispered to Aragorn, tears of fright shimmering unshed in his eyes.

"Never," Aragorn murmured earnestly, pressing a quick kiss to Legolas's lips as everyone turned and hurried down the steps away from the Balrog. Behind them, the stone structures collapsed, crumbling and falling into the infinite abyss. Gandalf lead them around a pillar in a fiery hall, a wall of flame whirling and burning following them.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded as everyone else hurried past. "Fly!"

The Fellowship obeyed his orders and began running across the long, narrow bridge. Gandalf does not follow, but turned and looked into the wall of fire. A giant black shadow appears, with white-hot fire for eyes and great, ash-clack horns accentuating a bull-like head. Gandalf turned back and ran after the Fellowship. A gargantuan black foot landed down in the hall, bursting into flame. Gandalf stopped in the middle of the bridge as everyone reached the other side.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf commanded, staring with hatred at the creature.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried in panic, watching from the other side.

Huge, wing-like shadows of ash whirled around the demon. It spread its arms and burst into flames. Gandalf stood unwavering in front of it, staff and sword raised. The other eight members of the Fellowship stood in shock, watching the exchange.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf said, lifting his staff. A blazing light radiated from it, lighting up the entire bridge and encircling the wizard in a globe of light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog brought its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. The demon truck down at Gandalf, who fought off the blow with his own blade and, in the process, shattered the Balrog's sword. Embers of fire flew off the circle around the wizard. The infuriated monster roared at the wizard. Legolas heard Frodo gasp and saw Aragorn run forward.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf cried, clenching his teeth.

A thread of fire blew from the Balrog's mouth, and it stepped forward onto the bridge, defying Gandalf's orders. The beast brandished a blazing whip, lashing it about threateningly. Gandalf summoned his remaining energy, and raised his sword and staff together in the air.

"YOU . . . SHALL NOT . . . PASS!" Gandalf roared. He drove his staff into the bridge, causing a brilliant flash of sapphire light to appear. The rest of the Fellowship couldn't breathe. They were full of fear for their friend and guide. Menacingly, the Balrog took another step onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed under it as it advanced on Gandalf. The demon plunged backwards into the endless chasm, still welding its glowing whip. After watching the Balrog fall for a moment, Gandalf turned to face the others. At the last second, the blazing whip lashed up from the depths and caught about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. His staff and sword were lost over the side, but the wizard managed to keep his grip.

Frodo made as though to rush forward, but Boromir saw him and slung his arm in front of the hobbit and caught him.

"No. No!" Boromir said to the hobbit.

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo wailed, struggling against Boromir's hold.

The wizard grasped vainly at the stone bridge. He looked up into Frodo's eyes and stop straining.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf whispered before letting go of the stone and falling into the void. Legolas gasped as he saw his friend fall.

"Noooooooooooooooo!!!!" Frodo screamed, fighting tears. Boromir grabbed hold of the hobbit and started to leave up a flight of stairs.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" Frodo yelled again. Legolas looked behind him to see his Aragorn standing as if in a trance. He stared at the bridge for a moment until the Orc arrows started whistling again. Legolas was silently urging him on to hurry and catch up with everyone as the ranger dodged the arrows and took the stairs two at a time.

Author's Notes: Whoo! Chapter 2! Okay, well the next chapter should be up in a few days. By the way, does anyone want to be my beta? I need one 'cause I can be a bit of a dope sometimes and forget some things. Let me know in your review or in an email. Whatever!

And sorry about my ravings about my flame earlier. I just thing it's really ridiculous that anyone would waste their time writing a flame if they didn't enjoy the story. And there was fair warning. If you didn't want to read slash, B. Terry, all ya had to do was read the summary, 'cause there was fair warning in there!!! You might think I'm, like, mental or whatever (there aren't too many people that would disagree!), but I did think the review was funny!!!


	3. We Find It’s Most Relaxing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Author's Notes: ::squeals:: I got more reviews!!! I'm really happy 'cause usually, people don't review. Anyway, right. Thank you's.

To Jan: I'm glad you think my fic has potential! And about following the movie so closely, it's because this is my first time writing LotR fiction and I'm a little nervous. But there's going to be a big original moment soon.

To DisenchantedFaerie: I'm so glad you like it! And there's going to be a big Aragorn/Legolas moment near the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

To Shaan Lien: I realized about the spacing a bit too late but it has been fixed now. Thanks for your comment. And please don't apologize for my flame; it made my whole day a whole lot funnier. I just thought it was ridiculous that someone would waste their time reading a story with a ship they didn't like when there was fair warning right in the summary. And I'll try to stick to the characters more. Like I said above, I'm a little nervous because this is my first LotR fiction. I hope you'll keep reading the story!

To Nicole: I'm so glad you like! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much as the others!

To Shadow: I'm so happy you felt driven to review for chapter 2 when you were too lazy to do so for chapter 1! Lol. I do that all the time. ;-) Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

To Shadow Dreamer: Oh my gosh, I soooooo love you! Haha, I just read your review and it made me so happy! Yay! I'm wicked thrilled you like my fic! Everyone's been so nice to me!!! I'm like giggling like an idiot now and I have no idea whatsoever why . . . And I'm still laughing over the flame! I'll find myself thinking about it and laughing when everyone else around me is totally silent. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the first and second!!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: I'm glad you like the story! And I know this next question's gonna seem, like, really, really naïve and stuff, but, I see the term "lemony" all the time, I'm just not too sure what it means! If you could give me a basic definition, then I could tell you. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: We Find It's Most Relaxing

The Fellowship burst into the daylight, sharply contrasting the inky blackness of the Mines. Legolas glanced around; everyone was grieving. Sam sat down on the ground and placed his head in his hands, weeping. Pippin was lying on the ground, sobbing, as Merry sought to comfort him. Boromir tried unsuccessfully to restrain Gimli as he vented out his rage and sorrow. Legolas himself felt a loss. He was shocked, and unbelieving. He looked over to see Aragorn resheathing his sword and turning to the others.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn commanded. He gave Legolas a meaningful look, to which Legolas stared blankly back.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleased, on the verge of tears.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn replied angrily. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

The Ranger knelt down and lifted Sam to his feet.

"On your feet, Sam," he said gently. He stood up and looked around. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Legolas turned to see a single tear run down Frodo's cheek.

Legolas and the others jogged lightly into the forest of Lothlórien. Legolas leapt over a fallen log to catch up to Aragorn. The Ranger turned and looked at Legolas.

"Legolas. Legolas!" Startled, the Elf looked over at his love. "Are you all right?"

Numbly, Legolas nodded.

"I'm fine," he replied. Aragorn didn't look so sure.

"I want to talk to you as soon as we're alone," Aragorn requested. Again, Legolas nodded.

Suddenly, the Company found themselves with a face full of bows and arrows. Legolas whipped his bow off his quiver and notched an arrow with lightening speed as the others drew their weapons.

"Oh," Gimli breathed in surprise. A tall, blonde Elf appeared from the throng of archers.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said as a greeting. Legolas's mouth quirked upwards into a smirk as Gimli growled. These were his kind of people.

They were taken to a platform to wait. Finally, the Elf that had led them here appeared again. He stepped up to Legolas first.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil) he greeted in Elvish.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien) Legolas replied, giving a little half bow. Haldir then turned his gaze to Aragorn, who was standing a few feet away from Legolas.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain, istannen le ammen," (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us) Haldir remarked.

"Haldir," Aragorn answered.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" Gimli growled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir told the dwarf with disdain.

"And do you know what this dwarf says to that?" Gimli answered. "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned to Gimli, grasping the dwarf's jacket.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn hissed. Haldir turned and looked at Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir told the hobbit. He then turned back to Aragorn. "You can go no further." He pivoted and walked away. Legolas saw Sam and Pippin both looked at Frodo. The hobbit looked slightly uncomfortable.

Later 

Aragorn was arguing angrily with Haldir as Legolas stood nearby, his back to the conversation. He could still hear most of the conversation, however.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn," (We need your protection) Aragorn said. "Andelu i ven!" (The road is fell!)

Haldir whispered inaudibly back to Aragorn.

"Merin le telim," (I wish we may come with you) Aragorn replied.

Again, Haldir answered quietly, so only Aragorn could hear him.

"Henio, aníron bow ammen i dulu lîn!" (Please, understand, we need your support!) Aragorn told the Elf angrily. Legolas looked over at Frodo, whose eyes turned uncomfortably away. The Elf had no idea why the hobbit wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. He tuned back into the conversation to hear Aragorn start pleading.

"Andelu i ven," (The road is very dangerous) the Ranger beseeched. There was a pause before Haldir walked over to where the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli sat.

"You will follow me," Haldir said.

The tall Elf led the Fellowship on a path through the golden woods. Legolas followed Haldir until he came to a stop, just outside the forest, looking over a great glade of green and gold trees.

"Caras Galadhon . . . the heart of Elvendom on earth," Haldir announced proudly. "Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Legolas couldn't help but look all around as they climbed their way through the huge trees. Their surroundings were beautiful as the last rays of the evening sun streamed through the canopy of leaves onto the broad trunks. They continued to ascend the path until well after nightfall. At last they came to a grand palace in the trees, aglow with silvery lights. Legolas looked up to see two people, a woman and a man, descending to meet them, a radiance surrounding them. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn walked regally down the steps, hand in hand. The Fellowship stood staring in awe. Aragorn bowed his head and touched his hand to his forehead reverently. The light dimmed so the Fellowship could see the Lord and Lady clearly.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Lord Celeborn said in greeting. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

Legolas glanced over at Aragorn; he looked disappointed and unsure.

"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn noted. Legolas's head snapped up and his eyes drifted from the ground to Aragorn's face. The Ranger looked up and met Galadriel's eyes. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

To Legolas's surprise, instead of one of the Fellowship, the answer game from Lady Galadriel.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she announced in sorrow while still looking at Aragorn. Legolas looked up at her. "He has fallen into shadow."

Aragorn nodded slightly as Celeborn turned to Galadriel, obviously wondering how she knew this, as were the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas decided to take this opportunity to point out what pulled Gandalf from life to death.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth," the Elf told her. Celeborn's face displayed evident shock and sadness. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless we none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel corrected. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

Gimli looked up, surprised, at her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other, a mixture of emotions showing clear in their eyes. Boromir looked at Galadriel, fighting tears. The Lady gazed back, her eyes glittering. Unable to control his weeping, Boromir turned away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

A moment passed before Galadriel speaks up.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," she said. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She glanced around at the Company before continuing. "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She looked at Sam and smiled.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," Galadriel advised. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Later on, Legolas was walking around in their temporary camp while everyone else settled in. Distantly, singing could be heard and one female voice rose above the others.

"_A Olórin i yaresse . . . (Olórin who once was . . ._

_Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West_

_Tírien i Rómenóri . . . (To guard the Lands of the East . . .)_"

The other elves' voices now rose up louder in song.

"_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land_

_Núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps_

_Eäro . . . (Of the sea . . .)_"

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas told the others, great sorrow rising once again inside him as it had so many times in the past few hours. He looked over Aragorn sharpening his sword next to Gimli and caught his eye. He knew Aragorn could see the anguish in his eyes.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked quietly, setting up his bed. Legolas acted like he was listening to the song again; he was really trying to determine whether or not he should tell the young hobbit. Finally he turned back to Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you," the Elf replied, truthfully and sadly. "For me, the grief is still too near."

Legolas looked down at the ground for a moment before turning his gaze back up to the stars and continuing to listen to the mournful song.

"_. . .Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,_

_Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave_

_Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

_Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away_

_Ullume nucuvalme (Rather than submit_

_Nauva i nauva . . . (What should be shall be . . .)_"

Sam then leant down to make his bed after listening to the Elvish song.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks," Sam muttered to Merry. "There should be a verse in there about them."

After a moment, Sam stood up and faced the others, who were all observing him curiously. All except Gimli, who, Legolas noted, was snoring away in sleep.

"The finest rockets ever seen,

They burst in stars of blue and green . . ."

Just then, Gimli snored loudly. Irritated, Legolas exchanged an aggravated glance with Aragorn, who raised an eyebrow as Sam continued his poem. Legolas listened to the hobbit but kept his eyes on Aragorn.

"Or after thunder . . . silver showers . . ."

After another snort from the dwarf, Aragorn rolled his eyes and, annoyed, turned and swatted Gimli's pillow, causing him to grunt, but otherwise was undisturbed. Legolas smirked at the exasperated look on Aragorn's face.

"Came falling like a . . . rain of flowers . . ." Sam finished before squatting back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road," he muttered. Legolas allowed a small smile to flit onto his face at the hobbit's embarrassment before gazing back over at Aragorn. He saw the Ranger look around from his place next to Gimli. Then, he stood up and walked over to Boromir, who was sitting alone on a great tree root, lost deeply in thought as the lament continued.

"_. . . Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander_

_I amar galen (The green fields of this earth_

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)_"

Legolas heard Aragorn speak quietly to Boromir.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here," Boromir replied a bit savagely. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

Aragorn sat down next to Boromir as the man continued.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing," Boromir confessed. "And now our . . . our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I – I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored."

He sighed heavily.

"Have you ever seen it, Aragorn?" Boromir asked earnestly. "The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of the silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn replied after a moment.

"One day, our paths will lead us there," Boromir told him promisingly. "And the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!' "

Aragorn smiled slightly in response before turning and looking Legolas directly in the eye.

Later that night, Legolas came down with a bit of insomnia and was wandering around aimlessly. Eventually, he came to a secluded balcony. He leant upon the railing thinking about the events of the day. Once again, immense anguish swept over him. He couldn't help but turn his thoughts to his longtime friend. It was these thoughts that he was lost in when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"How long have you been there?" Legolas asked him, turning to look deeply into Aragorn's eyes. The Ranger smiled.

"Long enough to, once again, become well aware of how utterly gorgeous you are," Aragorn replied sweetly. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss onto the Elf's lips. Before the kiss could turn into anything more passionate, Aragorn broke it off and looked into Legolas's bright blue eyes.

"What have you been thinking about, my Elf?" he asked quietly, drawing Legolas to him. Legolas sighed and, draping his arms around Aragorn's neck, laid his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I haven't had this feeling in a long time, not with anyone I knew," Legolas replied almost inaudibly, turning and burying his face in Aragorn's neck.

"What feeling, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired, gently pulling the Elf's face by his chin up to look him in the eye. "You know you can tell me anything."

Legolas hesitated before replying.

"Death," he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Aragorn's breath hitched in his throat and he pulled his love close. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face back in Aragorn's neck as the tears started to fall.

"Shh, it's okay," Aragorn sighed soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

For a reason unbeknownst to Legolas, Aragorn's words angered him.

"No, it won't, Aragorn!" Legolas cried, pushing away from him. The Ranger looked confused. "Don't you see? Gandalf's gone. We don't know what to do now! We don't know where to go! We have no idea what we're to do next!"

"Legolas, keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear us," Aragorn warned, looking around. As angry and emotional that Legolas was, he knew that Aragorn was right. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Besides, I know where we're to go. Gandalf revealed our path to me before we entered Moria."

Legolas looked at him curiously.

"Gandalf thought we needed to enter Mordor from the north," Aragorn told him, walking closer. "Even though it means picking a route through Emyn Muil and all the marshlands, he thought it would be the safest route."

"And . . . you're sure?" Legolas asked uncertainly, stepping into Aragorn's comforting arms.

"Positive," the Ranger replied. He kissed Legolas's temple and pulled him close. Legolas sighed in contentment.

"Do you remember how we first got together?" Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas smirked and looked up at him.

"I was taking a leisurely walk through Rivendell when I heard this voice call my name," Aragorn reminisced. "'Estel! Estel, come here! I have something to show you!' it called. I turned around and there you were. The sun shining down on you. It made you look like an angel. You were so excited. Your cheeks were all flushed and you kept beckoning to me. Now, here my inquisitive and curious nature came into play. With all your enthusiasm, how could I not want to see what you desired to show me?"

Legolas snorted and lightly shoved the other man.

"You had a crush on me and you didn't want to give me the wrong impression," the Elf accused indignantly.

"Well, yes, there was that, too," Aragorn conceded. "But either way, I followed you and once we were in the trees, you grabbed me by the hand and held tight, guiding me through the forest. After what seemed like forever, you finally reached where you wanted to go, a tiny, isolated clearing. You pulled me into it, whirled me around, and kissed me."

Legolas smiled as the memory came flooding back.

"That one right there is my favorite memory," Aragorn told the Elf. "When I'm depressed or sad, I just think about it . . . or I think about you. And everything's better."

Aragorn's hands strayed to Legolas's hips. Even through the fabric of his clothing, Legolas could feel them burn right to his skin.

"You're my savior, Legolas," Aragorn confided into Legolas's ear. Aragorn brushed his hand against Legolas's cheek and brought it around to rest on the back of the Elf's neck. Legolas looked deep into Aragorn's eyes for a moment before kissing him fervently. Aragorn kissed just as passionately back and, keeping the kiss unbroken, unceremoniously pushed Legolas against a nearby wall of the balcony. Being cornered only led Legolas to kiss more possessively.

Aragorn unbuttoned the top of Legolas's shirt and began branding the Elf's collarbone with his lips. He was rewarding with sighing moans escaping from Legolas's lips. Impatiently, Legolas wrenched his lover's mouth back up to meet his out as he laced his fingers in Aragorn's hair. Aragorn pulled Legolas's body against his own and maneuvered his tongue into Legolas's mouth. The Ranger elicited a sigh from Legolas as their tongues battled. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the second until . . .

"Well, this is a way I never thought of before to rest," said Galadriel with a twinkle in her eye as she paused by the two lovers. Legolas and Aragorn broke apart, both red in the face from kissing.

"We've only recently discovered it, but find that it's most relaxing," Legolas replied pleasantly, buttoning up his shirt. Galadriel merely smiled and left. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other, grinning, before kissing once more and walking hand-in-hand back to camp.

Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo! Ten pages! That's one of my longest out of all that I've written so far, I think, on this penname and my other one. Anyway, what did you guys think? Any remarks? Suggestions? And does anyone want to be my beta? I need one. : -D


	4. Leaving Lothlórien

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Author's Notes: Thanks soooo much to all that reviewed!!!!!!!!! Sorry I don't have time to thank you all, my youngest brother (I have two ::grumbles while shaking a fist::) is kicking me off the computer so he can play Backyard Hockey. I'll thank you all in the next chapter, I promise!!!!!!

Chapter 4: Leaving Lothlórien

Legolas glanced around at the seven others in the Fellowship as they stood in a line. The early morning mist lay heavily along the banks of the river. Trees arched through the fogs. Thin beams of light fell onto the cold, blue waters. Legolas spotted a graceful boat carved in the likeness of a swan approaching them. As it grew closer, it became evident that it was Galadriel standing silently on it. Legolas's attention was drawn from the beautiful Elf queen to the assistants fastening cloaks around each member of the Fellowship's shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Lord Celeborn told them, glancing around at everyone. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Everyone thanked Celeborn quietly before beginning to help the Lórien elves load the boats provided by the Galadhrim. Legolas started shifting parcels onto Merry and Pippin's boat. He saw something and, a smile playing on his face, pulled out a small thin wafer of bread for the two younger hobbits to see.

"Lembas! Elvish way-bread," the blonde Elf told them. He took a tiny bite out of the corner. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

He returned the wafer to the bag and placed the bag into the boat next to Pippin. As he turned and walked away, he heard the hobbits start talking quietly.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Four," Pippin replied, burping loudly. Legolas smiled wryly and continued walking up the bank.

Legolas marveled at the beauty of Lothlórien. He had never seen anything like it before. The leaves of the trees along the bank were aflame with sunshine as the swan-ship of Galadriel sailed by.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase," Celeborn warned. "Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern show of the Anduin."

As he spoke, the Fellowship climbed into the boats. Sam seemed uneasy in the boats, as if he weren't used to the feeling. Legolas leapt easily into a boat, then turned and helped Gimli into the boat. The Elf looked around and spotted Aragorn deep in conversation with Celeborn.

"Legolas . . ."

The Elf twisted around to see Frodo staring disconsolately back at him.

"What is it, my friend?" Legolas asked kindly, stooping down to Frodo's level of eyesight. Frodo looked positively miserable.

"Are we going to make it to Mordor?" he asked quietly. Legolas smiled at the hobbit.

"Of course we are," Legolas reassured him with a little laugh, placing his hand on the hobbit's head. "Aragorn is guiding us. He has been walking these parts for years. Haven't you any trust in him?"

"I do. But, I was positive that we would make it to Mordor . . . the group . . . as a whole," Frodo told him. "That's what Gandalf said."

Legolas's eyes sobered. He'd had no idea how much Gandalf's death had affected Frodo.

"Since he . . . since he fell, I haven't really had much trust in anything," Frodo continued in almost a whisper. Legolas smiled sadly.

"Trust me. I have known Aragorn since he was young," Legolas advised, putting his hands on Frodo's shoulders. "He would never steer us off course. As long as we all trust him, remain true to the mission, and trust each other, we will make it to Mordor in one piece."

Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir paddled solemnly through the water, everyone listening to the Elvish song rising on the breeze.

"_Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrien, (Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,_

_Yéni úntimë ve rámar aldaron! (Long years numberless as the wings of the trees!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier (The long years have passé like swift droughts_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva, (Of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,_

_Andúnë pella Vardo tellumar (Beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni . . . (tremble in the song of her voice . . .)_"

The voices of the Lothlórien elves sang on. As the boats moved steadily downstream, Legolas tuned out of the conversations and smiled, remembering . . .

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel told him, presenting him with a beautiful bow. He took it with reverence, looking it over in astonishment and finally drawing it back, testing its limits. He was filled with awe. He could speak no words to describe his thanks. He looked up at Galadriel and bowed his head in gratitude. She smiled and turned to Merry and Pippin.

Legolas also remembered overhearing Aragorn speaking in the Elvish language with Galadriel about Arwen Undómiel, the daughter of Elrond that had fallen deeply in love with the Ranger.

"Aníron i e broniatha ar periatham amar hen," (I would have her leave these shores and be with her people) Aragorn spoke quietly, avoiding Galadriel's eyes. "Aníron e ciratha a Valannor." (I would have her take the ship to Valinor.)

Legolas's heart soared. He _knew_ Aragorn would never leave him.

Later on, most conversation had ceased. There was some whispering between Merry and Pippin, but most merely listened to the sounds of the river. To Legolas's surprise, Gimli turned and began speaking to Legolas.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest," Gimli said. "Haugh, henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me.

"What was it?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli replied, awestruck. "She gave me three."

Legolas smiled in spite of himself.

Author's Notes: Crap, crap, crap . . . This chapter had no Legolas/Aragorn in it, I know. This chapter was a lot shorter than I had originally planned, but I've got a bit of writer's block. Plus, my younger brother is playing his Xbox, so I can't watch the DVD to get the lines and movements and such. Oh, well. Anyway, thank you all soooo much for sticking with the story so far. Love you all tons!!!!!

BTW, I'm going to be on vacation for the next two weeks and without access to a computer. Please, please, _please_ be patient!!! I'm going to keep writing, so hopefully, I'll have a few chapters for you guys when I get back. I also need to know if you all want me to continue with Legolas and Aragorn's relationship in The Two Towers and Return of the King. Let me know what you think!!!


	5. Shadows of Danger

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The talented J.R.R. Tolkien owns the characters and Peter Jackson owns the movie from which I got the idea for this fic.

Author's Notes: Okay, I have time to thank people!!!! I've decided I am going to continue with the pairing into The Two Towers and Return of the King. Apparently many people enjoy the fic because everyone wanted it and no one said, "Don't continue even if your life depended on it!"

Thanks for reviews to Chapter 4:

To [blank]: I'm glad you like the fic! I'm hoping to finish it within the next few weeks. I just started high school and it's a bit of a change for me. Lol.

To VaniaHepskins: I'm glad you like the fic and my style of writing! That's a huge compliment for me! Here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy it!

To Forest Bonevene: Haha, isn't it the insult of the century, though! I'm glad you started reading the fic! And Legolas and Aragorn are definitely a wicked cute couple!

To Legolas19: Enjoy this chapter!

To Nyctophobia: I'm so glad you want me to continue! Wasn't the flame hilarious? It totally made my day, which is really weird, 'cause usually people get sad and depressed when they get flames . . . Anyway, sorry about the tenses. I have a beta now, so hopefully she'll be able to catch the stupid little mistakes I make. Enjoy the chapter!

To Anthem: I'm so glad you like the fic!

To Leandra: I'm so glad you like the story and here's the next chapter!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: I'm happy you think I don't need to put much A/L into each chapter to keep the story fresh.

To Lady-of-Lorien1: Thanks sooo much for your review. I'm always trying to add in non-movie scenes as often as possible but usually I can't find the right place to put them in. I'm working harder on that fault, however. I actually never thought of using flashbacks . . . wow, I'm thick! Okay, thanks for the idea! And I sent you an email about beta-ing a few weeks ago, but you never emailed me back!

To MoroTheWolfGod: I'm so glad you want me to continue!

To Shaan Lien: I'm always trying to add in non-movie scenes whenever I get a chance.

To The girl from Oz: ::squeals:: You like me – er, my story! You really do . . . right? Lol. I figured that Galadriel wouldn't be biased or prejudiced towards anyone, no matter what their sexual preference/color/race/religion, etc. All the things people are stupidly biased and prejudiced about today. And about anyone in the Fellowship ever finding out about our favorite LotR slash couple . . . well, you'll just have to keep reading the fic to find out! (As if that doesn't just shout the answer anyway!) I think that I am going to continue their relationship through the trilogy. That's what everybody seems to want, anyway. ::shrugs::

Thanks for reviews to Chapter 3:

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Got it about the lemon. Definitely got it. I'm not totally sure how the fic is going to end up, whether or not it's going to be a lemon. And I'm glad you like the whole Lothlórien scene. I worked very hard on it and I've gotten nothing but compliments for it, so I'm glad everyone likes it! P.S. Your word, homoism: very nice. Lol. And Legolas Greenleaf, William Turner, and Todd Blackbird are all very . . . ::drool::.

To Shadow Dreamer1: Lol, flames are all definitely worth the laugh. Why would anyone waste their time writing a flame if they didn't like the fic? Just click the back button and don't read it anymore. Duh! Okay. Anyway, I'm sooo happy you liked the fluff scene. I was _dying_ to put one in. I'm also glad you liked that Galadriel was in it. Anyway, I hope you'll continue to read and beta the fic!!!

To Shaan Lien: I read the books again! So hopefully, the characters will be better well rounded, but please, please, _please_ let me know if they aren't and my writing hasn't changed in the least.

To leandra: Thanks for your review! I am continuing in the Two Towers and Return of the King so I hope you'll continue to read through the trilogy!

To Maniac: I'm glad you like the fic! Enjoy the chapter!

To Shadow41: I'm glad you like the way Legolas and Aragorn got together! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Chapter 5: Shadows of Danger

The three boats of the Fellowship slipped silently through the river beneath sheer cliffs. Legolas felt a darkness fall upon him and, on a guess, whipped his head around to the left. His heart dropped down to his feet at what he saw. A leering Uruk-hai snarling back at him. Few minutes later, a screeching cry reverberated through the surrounding woods. Legolas glanced over and saw Aragorn and Boromir looking uneasily around, trying to find the source of the unnerving sound.

That night, the Fellowship stopped at a small island to rest. Legolas stood watch a few yards away from the group, the cool night breeze blowing gently around him. He glanced behind him and saw Aragorn and Boromir whispering together. He looked around and saw also Sam and Frodo talking quietly, Frodo with a sad look in his eyes. Legolas closed his eyes, unable to imagine the immense pressure Frodo must feel, and turned his gaze back onto the water. He saw a log floating along in the current, grimy hand clutching it tightly. _ Oh, not again, _ Legolas thought to himself with a sigh. Suddenly, he felt a pull on his tunic and, upon looking down, saw Pippin smiling back up at him.

"Yes, my friend. What do you need?" Legolas asked, kneeling down.

"Oh, we don't need anything, really," Pippin replied in his endearing lilt. "Merry and I were wondering if you needed anything to eat. We noticed you haven't had anything since we left Lothlórien this morning."

Legolas smiled.

"I would very much like some," Legolas told the little hobbit. Pippin grinned.

"Hold on, I'll bring you some because I know you can't leave your post when you're keeping watch!" Pippin shouted over his shoulder, hurrying away to where Merry sat even as he was speaking. A few minutes later, Pippin carefully made his way back to Legolas, carrying a wafer of lembas bread and a large piece of fried fish.

"Thank you, Pippin," Legolas said, taking the food from him.

Pippin smiled in reply and hurried back to the fire. Suddenly, there was an outburst of angry words coming from where Aragorn and Boromir were standing. Legolas dropped a piece of fish and looked behind him, alarmed.

"You're afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir accused, holding Aragorn's arm in a vise-like grip. Legolas felt a familiar flame of anger flare in his heart. "Scared of who you are! Of what you are!"

Aragorn shook himself free and turned away. He whipped around after walking not even a step.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," the Ranger hissed before turning once again and walking away.

The next day, the boats passed silently through a canyon, everyone talking in quiet whispers. Legolas and Gimli were in deep discussion about their respective cultures and traditions when Aragorn spoke loudly.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old," Aragorn said, gazing with reverence at the massive statues on either side of the river. "My kin."

As the boats slipped through the waters, the Fellowship stars in wonder at the majestic statues. When they three boats came nearer to them, the eight companions could hear Elvish voices singing out.

"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambarmetta!" (Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world!)

They sailed on past the structures and came to a gravelly beach, upon which they disembarked. They began to make camp as Aragorn explained what their plan was.

"We cross they lake at nightfall," the Ranger told them all. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Gimli challenged from his seat on the ground. "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!"

Legolas saw Pippin look up at the dwarf, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," Aragorn replied, in a calm, even tone. "I suggest you take some rest ad recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my –?! Phrrrrr . . ." Gimli growled, while at the same time settling himself in. Legolas glanced around and felt the knot of unease growing in his stomach tighten. He turned and walked quickly to Aragorn.

"What is it, my love?" Aragorn asked quietly, a smile in his eyes.

"We should leave now," Legolas replied, looking at Aragorn earnestly.

"No," Aragorn disagreed, glancing around. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas murmured, causing Aragorn to focus all his attention on him with a worried look. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near . . . I can feel it!"

Legolas allowed his gaze to wander over the woods, spotting dark, threatening trees and also a brooding statue nestled among the pine needles of the trees.

"No dwarf need recover their strength!" Gimli remarked, sounding insulted and still raving over Aragorn's earlier comment. He turned to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

Merry walked into the camp, his arms full of firewood. He looked around over the top of his pile for a moment before looking at Aragorn and Legolas.

"Where's Frodo?"

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, alarmed, as Sam arose from his half-slumber with a start. They looked around the camp for a moment before Aragorn lightly touched Legolas's arm. Legolas followed his love's gaze to where Boromir's shield lay with his baggage.

"Boromir," Aragorn whispered before racing off into the woods. Legolas opened his mouth in surprise but Aragorn disappeared before the Elf could say a word. He looked at the other three hobbits and the dwarf before yanking Gimli to his feet.

"You three stay here by the boats!" Legolas shouted as he snatched up his quiver and bow and Gimli grabbed his ax. "Gimli, follow me!"

The two warriors darted into the forest, leaving Merry, Pippin, and Sam behind. Soon after entering the forest, they were split up by a thick patch of trees. Legolas hurried through the woods, calling out both Aragorn's and Gimli's names. He stood still for a moment and listened. All he heard was the chirping of insects. He sighed, closing his eyes, and turned around to continue searching. He opened his eyes to see Aragorn staring intently back at him. Legolas started and fell against a nearby tree.

"Aragorn!" he whispered breathing hard. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, Legolas, keep your voice down," Aragorn warned, moving towards Legolas and gripping the Elf's arms.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Legolas asked, looking around.

"I cannot find either Boromir or Frodo and I just saw evidence of Orcs nearby," Aragorn told him softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from and allowing his hand to rest on Legolas's face. Legolas stared deeply into Aragorn's eyes as he struggled with whether or not to tell his love about what he had seen earlier.

"Aragorn, before we disembarked, I looked over to the shore and saw an Uruk-hai warrior," Legolas told him urgently. Aragorn looked at him. Their eyes widened as they both heard a crash in the distance.

"The Orcs," Aragorn said, his eyes turning steely. "I must go find Frodo."

He turned to race off to find the elusive hobbit, but before he could, Legolas grasped the Ranger's arm and pulled him back into his arms.

"I know there's nothing I can say to keep you from running off away from me and nearly getting yourself killed, but I hate that you have to," Legolas mumbled as he buried his face in Aragorn's chest.

"It's all right, my love," Aragorn soothed as he kissed the top of Legolas's head. "I promise you, I won't die until you're ready for me to go."

"Then never," Legolas whispered, almost inaudibly, tightening his grip around Aragorn as the Ranger pulled away a bit. Aragorn stared into Legolas's eyes before kissing the Elf deeply. After a moment, Legolas was released, much to his dismay.

"If you are never ready for me to leave you, then I will always be at your side," Aragorn promised, placing a chaste kiss on Legolas's lips. "I love you."

A tear slipped down Legolas's cheek as Aragorn backed away slowly, then turned and ran in the direction of the crash. Legolas took a moment to compose himself before running off in another direction in search of Gimli. After a moment, Legolas found the dwarf leaning against a thick tree trunk, panting heavily.

"Where've you been, lad?" I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, Gimli," Legolas muttered, casting his eyes to the ground and thinking of an excuse. "I had to clean up a few Orcs I ran across."

Gimli adopted an eager look upon his bearded face.

"Really?" Gimli asked, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. "Do they need any more help cleaning up?"

Legolas smiled slightly.

"No, Gimli, I finished off the small group that I came across."

"Oh." Gimli's face fell. "Well, let's continue on. Who knows? Maybe we'll find another rogue band of Uruk-hai in need of our assistance!"

The dwarf started off in a northernly direction, Legolas following after a moment. After several minutes of silent running, they stopped and listened around them. From an area hidden by trees, they heard a cry.

"Run!"

Legolas immediately recognized the voice as that of Aragorn and, when he looked at Gimli, he could tell the dwarf knew, too. Without a word, Legolas and Gimli sprinted in the direction of the cry. When they pushed through the last of the trees, they found themselves on a high hilltop, with a massive stone structure topping it off. Legolas spotted Aragorn striding near to the Uruk-hai massing below him. Legolas's heart stopped as he saw Aragorn jumping in front of the horrifying creatures with a shout.

"Elendil!"

"Let's go, lad!" Gimli urged, tugging on Legolas's arm even as he started forward. Aragorn was leading the Uruk-hai up the stairs of the ruin. Legolas forced his legs to move even as he let the 'lad' comment slide. They ran from behind the ruin to where Aragorn had been fighting fiercely just moments before. Legolas unleashed several arrows into the Uruk-hai as Gimli swung his ax again and again, raining blows on Saruman's creatures.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. "Go!"

_ And be careful, my love, _ he thought to himself even as he stuck another arrow into the chest of an Orc.

To my beta, vShadow Dreamerv You are the BEST!!!! Thank you sooo much for remembering about the fic when you hadn't heard anything from me for like a two months!!! Thanks for you help with everything and with the chapter title!!!!!!! You the BEST!!!!!!!

Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo!!!! Okay, finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I just started high school, so it's a bit of a change for me. On top of homework and everything, I made my school's freshman cheerleading team (go Cardinals!) and I joined the dance club and Latin club. But I promise I will have the next chapter finished and updated sometime in the next few weeks (hopefully before Thanksgiving). Namárië!


	6. Let Us Hunt Some Orc

Author's Notes: ::squeals:: Oh my gosh! You guys are the best!!!! You're so nice; I love you all!

Thankies:

To Luni Sedai: Yeah, I've been told a few times that my tenses are off. That's why I have a beta and she's doing an absolutely brilliant job!!!!! I hope you think this chapter is just as good as the others!!

To Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas: Haha, yeah, I'm still alive!! I had THE WORST writer's block for, like, I dunno, a really long time. Anyway, I'm back; tell your friends (or warn them, whichever is more appropriate)! Lol. Your spidy senses are pretty on the dot. You'll find out soon!!!!!

To SireenC: I'm so glad you like the fic! Hope you like this chapter as well!!!

To Shadow41: I could never forget about this story!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!!

To az: This chapter's going to have very little A/L in it (sorry!!!!!), but the next chapter will have more of it.

To Legolas19: Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I've been totally swamped. Hope this chapter's all right!!!

To Nicole: The story's almost finished!!!! And then comes The Two Towers and after that (if people want it), The Return of the King.

To leandra: Sorry I'm sticking to the movie plot so much. I'm trying to inch away from it and the next chapter DEFINITELY does that!!!

Chapter 6: Let Us Hunt Some Orc

Legolas noticed Aragorn didn't heed his shout as he continued to fight. He saw an Uruk charging at him and smoothly stuck an arrow through it before aiming and shooting it at another. Near him, Gimli swung his axe, knocking down and killing the Uruk-hai swarming around him. A few yards away, Aragorn stabbed his sword behind him, slicing through an Uruk before swinging at yet another. Legolas smirked to himself as he shot arrow after arrow in the opposing Uruk-hai. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an Uruk closing in on an unsuspecting Aragorn. Heart racing, Legolas finished off the Uruk he was dealing with at the present moment and quickly notched, aimed, and released an arrow into the menacing Uruk, smiling to himself when Aragorn flashed him a quick, grateful smile.

Suddenly, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli heard three clear, loud blasts on an ox-horn echo through the forest. Legolas whipped his head around to look at Aragorn.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed as he, Gimli, and Aragorn continued fighting.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried, darting away from the battle scene. Legolas whispered a short prayer in Elvish as he began fighting with renewed vigor, determined to finish off these foul creatures and catch up with his beloved before long. Legolas notched three arrows at once and let them fly. He grinned breathlessly as three Uruk-hai fell before him. A cry behind led the Elf to whirl around looking for the source of the sound, bow out and arrow ready to shoot. He spotted Gimli attempting to fend off five or six Uruks, closing in on him. Gimli saw Legolas grinning at him and growled.

"Well, are you going to help me or not, pointy-ear?!"

Legolas laughed aloud and began shooting the Uruks surrounding the dwarf as he smashed at them with his axe. A moment later, it became abundantly clear that the Uruk-hai were turning and tramping back into the forest. Soon, Legolas and Gimli were left alone in the clearing.

"Where did they all go?!" Gimli demanded, hefting his axe to both hands, whipping his head around furiously.

"They left," Legolas replied simply, looking around before glancing back at Gimli. The dwarf seemed disappointed. Legolas smirked. "Well, at least they were good sports while they stayed."

Gimli stared at the Elf for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Legolas grinned for a moment before joining the dwarf. Still laughing, they set off together into the forest.

"Well, I suppose we should go back and find Aragorn and Boromir and the two little hobbits," Legolas remarked when their laughter finally died down. Gimli looked at him oddly.

"_Two_ little hobbits? There are _four_, lad!" Gimli cried. "And they say that Elves are the smart race!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and cuffed Gimli upside the head.

"I know that, dwarf, but I have this feeling in my heart that Sam and Frodo have left the Fellowship behind," Legolas told him. "And if you call me 'lad' again –"

Legolas whipped out an arrow, notched it, and aimed with the speed of lightning, leveling the point directly at Gimli's nose. The dwarf's eyes widened and became crossed, focusing on the tip of the arrow. Legolas left the arrow there for a moment before replacing the arrow in the quiver. He continued walking down the slope into the forest. Suddenly, the Elf heard a cry from deep in the forest.

"No!"

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered to himself.

"That was Aragorn!" Gimli said, catching up with his long-legged companion.

"I know," Legolas replied grimly, starting off again. "Come, Gimli!"

Legolas and Gimli began sprinting through the trees towards the sounds of battle. He didn't notice anything as he ran, his breath stolen as images of his beloved's life being cheated from his body during a fight with the Uruk-hai flew through his mind. He didn't know if there was a speck of truth to these speculations. He didn't know what he would do if there was truth to them. Legolas was pulled from the numbness as Gimli grabbed his arm, breathing hard.

"What? Gimli, what is it?" Legolas demanded, taking hold of Gimli's shoulders.

"I don't know about you, but I can't hear anything that would give clues towards battle."

Legolas strained his ears, desperately searching for sounds of a struggle. When he couldn't find any, his heart dropped.

"Come, Gimli! We must find Aragorn and the others!" he shouted as he once again sprinted off. After a moment, Legolas's ears picked up voices.

"Our people? Our people."

"That sounds like Boromir," Gimli panted from behind Legolas.

"Yes, it does!" the Elf replied, a smile flitting across his face. He burst through the trees and caught sight of Aragorn leaning over a body. "Aragorn!" Legolas sighed to himself, relaxing as his fears of injury to Aragorn fled from his mind.

"I would have followed you, my brother . . . my Captain . . . my King!"

Legolas saw Boromir grow limp as he slowed to a walk, peering through the thick grove of trees separating him from Aragorn and the deceased Boromir. Aragorn touched his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect for the fallen Man.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said to the body before bending and lightly kissing Boromir's brow. Legolas and Gimli stepped through the trees into the small clearing where Aragorn and Boromir were. Legolas cast a sorrowful gaze on Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Aragorn stood up, gazing down upon Boromir's fallen body. Legolas fell a great sadness as he looked upon the black Uruk arrows protruding from the warrior's body.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn said of Boromir's kinsmen in Minas Tirith. "But he will not return."

He lifted his head and Legolas was struck once again with love for Aragorn as the sunlight glimmered across his strong features. A tear slipped down the Ranger's cheek and his eyes stared into the distance. He seemed, at that moment, to have all the dignity of a King.

Gimli puttered around their camp, picking up Boromir's affects, unable to keep still for a moment. Aragorn and Legolas wandered through the woods surveying the dead Uruk-hai.

"So much death," Aragorn whispered, so softly Legolas thought he might have imagined it. Legolas touched his arm. "All because of the evil of Mordor."

"Think of it this way, my Estel," Legolas told him soothingly, slipping an arm around the Ranger's waist and pulling out a rag of cloth from a concealed pocket. He led Aragorn to a trickling stream nearby and wet the rag a bit [1]. "At least we still have each other," Legolas continued quietly, gently cleaning Aragorn's face of blood.

"And for me, that itself is a reason to live," Aragorn added, pulling Legolas's hands away from his face and leaning in to kiss his Elf. The kiss was brief, but sweet, renewing all the love the Man and the Elf had for each other.

Aragorn and Legolas laid Boromir to rest inside one of the boats. They rested his sword in Boromir's clasped hands over his breast, his shield above his head, and the cloven Horn of Gondor at his side. They pushed the boat into the water and watched as it slipped over the Falls of Rauros, then dropped into the mist below. Gimli stood watching even after the boat disappeared from sight. Aragorn pulled on Boromir's vambraces in the fallen warrior's honor as Legolas shoved the third and last boat into the river.

"Hurry!" the Elf cried, straightening as the boat floated gently in the waves of the river. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!"

He stared at Aragorn, who stood still and said nothing, looking everywhere but at the immortal at the water's edge. Realization dawned in the Elf's eyes and mind.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas accused, stepping away from the water and towards the Ranger.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn told Legolas and Gimli.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli cried in distress. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn placed his hands on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders and looked at them each with a fervor.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," Aragorn swore, his eyes alight. "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

He paused for a moment, staring Legolas and Gimli each in the eye with a half-smile on his face.

"Let us hunt some Orc!"

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other and grinned, Gimli's eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes!!! Haha!!!" the dwarf crowed as Aragorn sprinted into the woods, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

[1]: I made up this little stream. Don't bother looking for it in the books or the movies; you won't find it!

Dedication: My WONDERFUL beta, vShadow Dreamerv!!!!! You are the best!!! I totally love you!!!!!

Author's Notes: Whoo-hoo!!!!!!! _On finit_!!!! _Voilà_!!!!!! All right, one last chapter (not in the movie)!!!! It's a special little chapter for all of ya that told me to get away from the movie. Guess what??? IT'S NOT IN THE MOVIE!!!! WHOO!!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout that, I'm a tad hyper (dunno why).

Oh, my gosh!!!! Almost forgot!!! I just saw the Return of the King this past Monday and were there not a zillion little scenes just PERFECT for lovely slashiness?!?!?!? I'm so excited; can't wait to write it. But I'm also excited to write The Two Towers 'cuz there are great scenes just waiting to be altered by me turning Legolas and Aragorn gay!!!!!!

By the way: I need some help thinking up a title for the sequel to this. If you have any ideas, please let me know!!!!! I will love you forever!!!!! Let me know in a review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!), an email ), or an IM (DanceLuvr723)!!! Thankies!!!!!


	7. A Meeting Between Lovers

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. First, it was because of something I explained at the bottom of this chapter. Then, my beta was wicked busy and couldn't get it back to me for a while. And then, wasn't letting me sign in to update. Grrrrr. But it's here now!!!!!!

Another Author's Note: THANKIES!!!! Now, oh, my gosh, you guys have NO IDEA how much your reviews made my day (or days, considering I received them over a period of several days)! And I'm so excited! I got another flame! ::laughs hysterically:: I opened up the email i got from the bot review people or whatever, thinking that it would be another lovely, wonderfully sweet review like the rest of ya have been giving me ::huggles all reviewers:: and I get this (and I laughed my ass off!!!):

SLASH HATERS! (this was in the reviewer box; there're two, keep reading)

SLASH HATER 1:

WHAT IN THE WORLD? WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE SLASH STORIES? THAT IS SO SICK!

HOW CAN YOU WRITE SLASH AND NOT BE GAY YOURSELF? I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DARE TO SOIL LEGOLAS' BEAUTIFUL NAME! YOU SOIL THE NAME OF ELVES! Elves are the purest creatures of Middle Earth; they are beautiful, graceful, fair, and STRAIGHT! HOW DARE YOU PORTRAY THEM IN SUCH A MANNER! Slash YOU into a MILLION PIECES!

SLASH HATER 2: I'm not here right now, but if I were, I'd agree! AND I'd sick my Nazgul on you!

My response:

::giggles hysterically and falls to the floor rolling around:: Good Lord! Why waste your time reviewing to something if ya don't like it??? Have people gotten THAT moronic??? Listen up, Slash Hater 1&2: 1) People like slash stories cuz they're just so darn cute! (Dunno bout the rest of ya but that's my excuse anyway! Among others ::exaggerated wink::); 2) See, there's a very good reason I can write slash stories and not be gay myself . . . okay, so no there isn't (let's just call it a gift, shall we?); 3) Legolas-NOT REAL, Orlando Bloom (gorgeous boy! ::faints::) POTRAYS him as a FICTIONAL CHARACTER; 4) Elves and Middle-earth—NOT REAL, also figments of Tolkein's talented imagination (and honestly, people, how on earth do we know Elves aren't gay?!? Ya wouldn't know it by the way Legolas acts around Aragorn in RotK and a few choice scenes in TTT and FotR!); 5) "Slash YOU into a MILLION PIECES!" Oooh, I'm scared . . .; 6) Again, people, learn the difference between fiction and reality! Nazgûl-NOT FREAKIN' REAL!!!

To Draco's hot!: First things first-love the name! Hehehe, I could think of a few choice things to say about him, too!!! Anyway I'm sooooooo glad this was first fic you read in this section and you liked it! You really liked it! Sorry, I'm feeling a bit dramatic today, dunno why. And AREN'T there a zillion brilliant scenes for slasherifficness (which, incidentally, YES, is a word; I just made it up) in RotK?!?!?

To Isdule07: Hahaha, well, there's this chapter and then The Two Towers! I've already finished the first chapter and I hope it's good! Are you seriously hooked on this story??? ::squeals:: That's so nice! I think you're right about Galadriel's being able to read minds, but I'm not sure. Then again, she didn't seem terribly surprised when she walked in on them kissing, did she?! Aha! The plot thickens . . . or maybe I'm just being an ass . . . something to think about . . .

P.S. A beta is an online editor sorta person. Mine's the best in the world; she catches everything!

To Babymeeko: The sequel's coming soon!

To SavvySiberian: squeals Omigosh, aren't Aragorn and Legolas the cutest couple?! I dunno what Dumb and Dumber are talking about up there, but they definitely are!

To Zelda Saturn Mistress: Haha, yeah, I finally managed to get the chapter done! I'm so glad you liked the little stream interlude; it was my favorite part of the chapter. I loved you titles, especially the 'Lovers in Rohan' one. Mind if I use it?? ::gets down on knees and begs:: Pleeeeeeeease?????

To ForsakenOn3: Oh, my gosh, I sooo luv you! Chapter one of the sequel will be out soon!

To Nightshade3: Thanks so much for our review! I'm so glad you liked the stream scene! Hehe, can NOT WAIT till I get to RotK!

To Shadow41: I'm so glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter cuz after this is The Two Towers!

To Kitsune: Thanks so much for your review! Enjoy the chapter!

To Keryth: ::squeals:: Omigosh, do you seriously think this story is the best??? When I got your review, I literally bounced around the house for HOURS!!! It just made me feel all cuddly and squishy inside! The Two Towers should be up with a week to ten days after I update this fic. I need to fine-tune it a bit and then get it beta-ed. It's already finished, however! Enjoy the chapter!!!

To Legolas19: Thanks so much for your review! I'm so glad you like the fic so far and hope you like this chapter as well!

To Moriana Phoenix: Again, thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter!

To Krystal Ara Malfoy: ::squeals:: Omigosh, you're so sweet!!! I really hope you'll continue to read the future sequels as well as this chapter!!!

To Lullaby: I'm so glad you like the fic! Hahaha, aren't the flames frickin' HILARIOUS?!?!

To hidden-sorrow: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked what I've done with the fic. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

To skydragonzero: Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you say I haven't damaged the storyline at all by adding this romance. Enjoy the chapter!

To Tracy: Lol. Thanks for the review. Hope my side notes on the flame and everything made you laugh! Hahaha lol.

To Star Wars Forever: Oh, my gosh!! Was my fic seriously one of the stories that converted you?!?!?! Ooooh, I feel all squishy inside! ::huggles Star Wars Forever to death:: Lol. What was the other fic that you read???

Another Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to two different groups of people. First, to my beta. Laura, I luv you, you're the best, this fic would be nowhere without you! Thanks so much for all your help!!! And second, ::cackles evilly:: to ::giggles:: SLASH HATERS! ::falls on the floor laughing:: This chapter's for you two! ::laughs again:: If ya don't like something. . . then, DUH! DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 7: A Meeting Between Lovers

Legolas stood watch at their tiny makeshift camp. They wanted to get one more night of rest before they set off after Merry and Pippin. Last Legolas looked, Gimli was soundly snoring and Aragorn was sleeping fitfully. Legolas forcefully expelled a deep breath, thinking of his coming days.

_ Chasing after a band of Uruk-hai that has kidnapped two Shirelings, _ he thought ruefully. _ Fun. _

Legolas began wandering away from the camp, although he knew it was dangerous. For the moment, he was just happy to be in the woods. He loved this, being able to walk freely through forests and woods. It reminded him of his youth. Growing up in the forests of Mirkwood, he would always scamper away from whomever was supposed to be watching him. He was actually the reason so many of the Woodland realm royalty left for the regions of Elves nearer the borders of Mirkwood instead of the center of the country, where most Elves lived. It would surprise most folk to learn Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, archer extraordinaire, had been a terribly mischievous child.

Legolas smiled sadly and sighed, half-wishing he had never left Mirkwood. A breeze blew through the trees from the Anduin, carrying the scent of river water with it. The gentle wind lifted Legolas' long blond locks off his shoulders. The Elf stopped his walk and closed his eyes, savoring the breeze. He didn't notice the shadow cast upon the ground as a figure stepped between the ground and the shining moonlight.

Legolas suddenly felt the sweet sensation of lips preying on his own and immediately knew it was Aragorn. The Elf kissed back passionately, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck. He felt Aragorn slide his hands under his shirt, the ranger's warm hands burning into Legolas' pale skin. After a few moments, they ended the kiss for the desperate need of air. Panting slightly, they both pulled away a bit.

"Surprise," Aragorn whispered, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. Legolas grinned and kissed him briefly before resting his head on the other man's chest. Legolas sighed as he and Aragorn held each other close.

"How are you, my Elf?" Aragorn asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Legolas moved slightly and buried his face into Aragorn's neck.

"Weary of all the fighting," Legolas replied, his voice muffled. Aragorn smiled sadly and kissed Legolas' blonde locks.

"Don't worry, Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "It will all be over soon. Frodo and Sam will find their way into Mordor and will make their way to Mount Doom. Then, Frodo will cast the One Ring into the fires and the world will be safe from the evils of Sauron forever more." Aragorn paused here, seeing that Legolas still looked a bit apprehensive. "Tare tilden, sennui saira elda er lúme nyárant nîn, 'Úquen harnant ammen ve anda ve ammen garam ilye n'at.' Ar im garan estel mí so." (More to the point, a rather wise Elf once told me, 'Nobody hurts us as long as we have each other.' And I have faith in him.) [1]

Legolas smiled briefly when Aragorn paraphrased what he had said earlier. The smile melted away, however, when a troublesome thought entered his mind. Legolas pulled away from Aragorn slightly so he could see the ranger clearly.

"Aragorn . . ." Legolas paused, unsure of how to broach the topic.

"What is it, my Elf?" Aragorn murmured, immediately noticing something was bothering Legolas.

"If we do win this war against the Orcs and Uruk-hai, and Frodo does throw the Ring into Mount Doom . . . what will happen to us?"

Aragorn was clearly taken aback by the question and took a moment to process it.

"What do you mean, what will happen to us?"

Legolas pulled out of Aragorn's embrace and walked away a bit, his face troubled.

"Aragorn, you know as well as I do your rightful place in the world," Legolas began haltingly. "You must take back what is rightfully yours . . . the Throne of Gondor. It is your destiny. You are Isildur's heir."

There was a heavy pause before Aragorn spoke.

"I did not ask to be," he muttered, looking away. Legolas turned back and lightly ran a hand through Aragorn's hair.

"I know, my love, but it is who you are," Legolas whispered back, his eyes filling with tears. "You must reclaim the throne and only then will we be able to defeat Sauron. It is only you he is afraid of."

"Even so, Legolas, I still don't see how that would affect us and our relationship," Aragorn protested, looking into Legolas' blue eyes. The Elf felt as though Aragorn was looking into the very depths of his soul. Legolas shook his head.

"Aragorn, who will succeed you, after you have left this world?" Legolas asked quietly, his eyes downcast. "Will the Stewards of Gondor be crowned King of Gondor because Isildur's line has ended? We both know it is impossible for two males to create life, no matter what magic exists."

"What are you saying?" Aragorn asked, his face becoming worried and his voice expressing a tone of anxiety and slight pain.

"I don't know, to be completely honest," Legolas murmured. Aragorn diverted his eyes and gazed at the ground. Legolas reached out and touched Aragorn's stubble-covered chin and lifted so he could stare into the ranger's eyes. "Aragorn, you are my life, and I love you with all my heart," Legolas assured him. "Despite everything else that happens in the world and between us . . . know that. Know that, and never, ever forget it."

Aragorn stared steadily into Legolas' eyes for a moment before closing his own and leaning forward. Legolas met him halfway and their kiss was sweet and gentle. A tear slipped, unnoticed, down Legolas cheek as Aragorn kissed Legolas' forehead.

"I love you, too, my Elf, through all the days I am on this Middle-earth and forevermore beyond," Aragorn promised hoarsely, his voice thick with tears. "I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my life. Do you understand? I never want you to think otherwise, because it will never be true."

Legolas choked back a sob and nodded as he threw his arms around Aragorn's neck and buried his face in his chest. Aragorn held the Elf and murmured soothing words. Legolas glanced up for a moment and saw the sun beginning to rise in the east. He quickly composed himself and looked at Aragorn.

"The sun is beginning to rise," he told Aragorn. The Dúnedain turned and looked at the sky now being painted with vividly colored lights. He nodded. "We'd better get back to camp," Legolas added, more out of a need for conversation than anything else. He started off, but hadn't stepped more than three feet when Aragorn grasped his arm. He pulled Legolas close and kissed him. The Elf responded in less than a second. When they parted several moments later, Aragorn looked Legolas in the eye, his own eyes shining.

"Le melon, Legolas yondo Thranduiléva, ar im ú-méran le ú-enyala," (I love you, Legolas son of Thranduil, and I don't want you to forget) he whispered fervently. Legolas smiled.

"Le melon, ve mai, Aragorn yondo Arathornéva. Im avaenyalan," (I love you, as well, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I won't) Legolas replied. He kissed Aragorn once more, briefly, before pulling away. "We must get back. If we stay away any longer, Gimli will wonder where we are."

Aragorn nodded reluctantly and they began their trek back to where their short companion rested.

By the time Legolas and Aragorn returned to camp, Gimli had already risen and was beginning to pack up their things. He looked up at the two in surprise.

"And where have you two been?" he asked. Legolas and Aragorn glanced at each other before Aragorn spoke.

"Legolas thought he heard something down by the river and brought me down to listen," Aragorn replied.

"Oh? What was it? Was it Uruk-hai?" Gimli asked excitedly, his eyes glittering. Legolas smiled in spite of everything. He shook his head and barely held back a grin when Gimli's face fell. "Well, then what was it? What did you hear?"

Legolas' mind raced and he blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"Fish."

"Fish," Gimli repeated disbelievingly. Aragorn snorted and quickly turned it into a cough. Legolas nodded while mentally berating himself for such a stupid reply. "You were afraid of fish?"

Legolas smiled winsomely.

"I'm getting paranoid in my old age, I guess," he answered.

"Did you at least bring any back with you?"

"No, Legolas wouldn't let me catch any," Aragorn told the Dwarf, barely holding back a smirk. Gimli turned to look at Legolas.

"Bad for the complexion," Legolas whispered loudly, completely straight-faced, as he waved a hand in front of his face. Gimli's mouth dropped open and he stared at Legolas for a moment before he turned.

"Elves . . ." Gimli muttered viciously as he walked away. Legolas' eyes sparkled with mirth as he, Aragorn, and Gimli set off after Merry and Pippin.

[1]: This translation was for you guys!! I hope you appreciate it because it's the only reason that's taken this update so long to . . . well, update. I had to look over a bazillion sites to find a damn translator with enough words in its memory to help!!!! By the way, if you're looking to learn Elvish, Quenya, Sindarin, whatever, let me know and I can send you to probably five or six sites. If you need a dictionary or single word translator, I can probably send you to at least five or six more. If you need a name translator, I can send you to a few of them; not many but I came across a few. None of the translations are completely accurate but they come pretty close. Go me! P.S. My name if I was a female Elf would be Elvóthien. Ain't it pretty?!?!?!

Author's Notes: Done!!!!! My work here with the Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Rings is finished. I'd like to thank the actors I temporarily borrowed for this fic (and will soon be borrowing again!): Sean Bean, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Dominic Monaghan, Billy Boyd, Sir Ian McKellan, John Rhys-Davies, Cate Blanchett, and especially, Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortenson. Love you all even though I've never met any of you!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers:

hidden-sorrow

skydragonzero

Tracy

Star Wars Forever

Lullaby

Krystal Ara Malfoy

Draco's hot!

Isdule07

Babymeeko

SavvySiberian

Zelda Saturn Mistress

ForsakenOn3

Nightshade3

Moriana Phoenix

Shadow41

Legolas19

Keryth

Kitsune

Luni Sedai

Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas

SireenC

Az

Nicole

Leandra

[blank]

[blank] (another)

VaniaHepskins

Forest Bonevene

Nyctophobia

Anthem

Lady-of-Lorien1

MoroTheWolfGod

Shaan Lien

The girl from Oz

vShadow Dreamerv

Maniac

Shadow41

Jan7

DisenchantedFaerie

D

Alexis

lady ithilmir

PethraGirl

And to my two flamers giggles:

SLASH HATERS!

B. Terry

(Notice how flamers never ever sign in?!?!?! Wonder why??? ::grins::)

Thanks to my beta!!! Laura, you're the best!!!!

Also thanks to everybody that supported me with the two flames!!!!!

Thank you, everyone, and I'll (hopefully) see you for the next fic!!!

Wow, that's a lot of thanks!!!!!

Much love,

Katie

Ten'oio ar' oio amin meluva lle ilya.


End file.
